The Playlist
by notthetoothfairy
Summary: Kurt gets accidentally serenaded while waiting for the bus. The flirting that ensues is 100% less accidental. (meet-cute, college!AU ish, lots of music in a classic Glee kind of way)


**_A/N: I had that Scrubs scene where JD sings "If I Could Touch Your Body" in front of the hospital stuck in my head and then this happened._**

 ** _Beta'ed by the amazingly awesome a-simple-rainbow. :)_**

* * *

Kurt would have never thought that anything could make an activity as mundane as waiting for a bus worth his while… but here he is, feeling his lips twitch in an attempt not to smile too widely at the guy standing next to him, humming along to the music that he's listening to on his mobile phone.

Admittedly, usually behavior of this sort would make him back away from the stranger it was coming from but, in this case, the stranger is around his age, pretty gorgeous from what Kurt can see whenever he steals a glance (he spots shiny brown eyes and cute, thick eyebrows, and he's practically sold) and his humming is on pitch. He can't be that much of a weirdo, then, right?

Or, well, at least it's a level of weirdness Kurt can work with because being part of Glee club just makes you a little bit friendlier towards people who can't seem to shut up when it comes to music. In fact, Kurt's pretty sure that, if Rachel was here with him, she'd start chatting the guy up in a heartbeat.

Sadly, Kurt isn't Rachel.

However, as much as Kurt finds himself intrigued by the carefree humming and its mysterious and insanely handsome source, he still jumps a little when the guy suddenly belts out, " _Well, I guess it would be nice-_ "

Kurt's sudden movement makes the guy's head snap towards him and their eyes meet as he's still singing, " _If I could touch your body!_ "

After a beat of silence, the guy's eyed widen and he blushes a deep crimson, and Kurt's sure he's in a similar state because whatever just happened, if it was deliberate or accidental, he can't help but feel the message of the lyrics resonate in his core because he reckons it actually _would_ be nice if-

"Not yours!" the guy practically screams, and Kurt's mood does a 180. He does his best to keep his face neutral and not ask the guy if he's really _that_ repulsive, though the question certainly sits right there on the tip of his tongue.

It seems to show anyway because his accidental serenader frowns and then hurries to say, "Not that- uhm, fuck, I'm so sorry, not that your body's not- I mean, you're very attractive, I, uh," he chuckles awkwardly, "I have this problem where I don't realize how loud I am when I sing along to my music, and you looked a little confused there, and I swear I didn't even know you were there… sorry, I just didn't want you to think… you know."

Kurt's having a hard time processing all the information but by the time the important one – that he's _very attractive_ , thank you very much – has sunk in, he's shooting the guy a small smile.

He wants to say something risky, like maybe _You didn't want me to think what? That you're flirting with me?_ , but he feels himself chickening out before the thought is even fully fleshed out.

"It's alright," he says instead. "You just took me by surprise."

The guy gulps. "Yeah, like I said… I'm sorry and I hope there's no hard feelings."

"None at all," Kurt says, holding his breath as he tries, again, to gather his courage. "I-"

He's interrupted by the sound of the arriving bus, and it's only when he's already reached the back of the bus that he realizes the other boy has sat down at the very front, tapping his foot to the music.

Oh, well, Kurt figures it would probably be unwise to read too much into something as accidental as their little encounter.

* * *

Kurt almost forgets about the serenading incident but it comes back full force when he exits his apartment building and sees that same guy from a few days earlier leaning against the bus stop pole, earphones in and nodding his head to an inaudible beat.

Kurt makes sure to stand behind him, lest he startle the guy again. Also, Kurt's pretty sure the urge to flirt hasn't actually subsided yet, and he's still not sure how to go about it when all they share is the same neighborhood (presumably) and the memory of a mutually awkward conversation.

And if he's completely honest, he also wants to see if he's going to be able to witness another mini performance because if the humming was on pitch and nice to listen to already, the guy's singing voice was actually quite phenomenal, even if Kurt only heard one line and got a little side-tracked by its content.

Sure enough, the boy starts singing, a lot more softly than a few days before, " _One more spoon of cough syrup now…_ "

His singing voice really is gorgeous, Kurt decides, and he subconsciously shuffles forward to listen a bit more closely – and then his phone beeps with a new message, and it's loud enough to make the guy in front of him turn around with a jumpy little shriek.

"Oh, it's you," he says, and then blushes again. "I guess I don't have to apologize for the singing then, you already know the deal."

Kurt licks his dry lips. This is so not up to his speed; he wasn't supposed to stand this close and get caught.

"Yeah," he says, "I'm familiar with the story."

He cringes immediately. The words don't come out as calming, or quirky, or even nice. In fact, he sounds a bit hostile to his own ears.

"Sorry again." The guy looks downright sheepish, and Kurt has an urge to wrap him up in his arms and hug the hell out of his compact body. But he doesn't. Obviously.

"You really don't have anything to apologize for," Kurt says instead, and thanks his lucky stars that he manages to come across as somewhat friendly this time. Now he just needs to kick it up a notch. "Actually, um, you have a really nice voice."

He's probably blushing but he doesn't care because in return, he's hit with a huge smile.

"Thanks! I'm Blaine, by the way."

 _Oh_. Kurt suppresses a giddy smile. He's getting a name. That means he did something right, doesn't it?

"Nice to meet you, I'm-"

He doesn't get as far as to actually tell Blaine his name because they get interrupted by a group of tourists asking for directions, and then the bus arrives. Blaine sits down in one of the front rows just like last time, and Kurt is unsure if being on a first-name basis, on an unfinished first-name basis at that, is an indication that you're allowed to sit with someone, so he keeps moving until he reaches the last row and sits down with a sigh.

* * *

He sees Blaine three times the next week, but they don't interact much aside from saying hello because Kurt makes sure to keep his distance. He listens to Blaine sing two P!nk songs on Monday, then some Queen on Wednesday, and on Friday, it's Rent.

Is it possible to be attracted to someone's music taste?

He really tries not to make himself known the Monday after that but Blaine's singing Wicked, and Kurt really can't help it when he starts singing along to Defying Gravity. It earns him a surprised but impressed smile from Blaine, and he preens a little at the attention when Blaine even takes one earbud out to hear more from Kurt.

"Looks like I need to give back a compliment," Blaine says when the song is over, grinning at Kurt, but he doesn't get to say more because, again, they're interrupted by the bus coming to a halt in front of them.

Kurt's never been more disappointed in a bus driver's punctuality.

* * *

The next time he sees Blaine, he can't even _try_ to stay hidden because Blaine arrives a little late that morning. Kurt feels insanely awkward and inane doing it, but he gives him a little wave. Blaine waves back with a smile, and then it's awkward silence for Kurt while Blaine listens to his music as always.

 _It's rude to talk to people when they have their earphones in, right?_ Kurt texts Rachel but doesn't hope to receive an answer; he knows she's working a shift at the diner and can't look at her phone. But he's been dying to tell her of their neighbor – or at least he assumes Blaine lives in Bushwick, somewhere around the corner – and maybe she'll remember to ask him about it later.

Next to him, Blaine is nodding his head to an assumedly fast rhythm. It sounds like… Usher? Not Kurt's favorite, really, but then again, Blaine's already proven to have really diverse playlists so it isn't that much of a surprise.

As Kurt tries to watch Blaine with peripheral vision, he notices a little bit of color in his cheeks. He refuses to read anything into it, though. Blaine's just a guy he's met at the bus stop a few times. He accidentally serenaded him and they've sung together but there's absolutely nothing to read into.

And it's really cold outside today, so there's a very good physical explanation for red cheeks.

" _I wanna know who you are,_ " Blaine sings suddenly, and it's barely more than a mumble, but Kurt catches it anyway, maybe because he's been waiting for the singing to start. " _What's your name? I wanna know who you are._ "

Kurt blinks rapidly. Is that… a question directed at him? Or just a randomly selected song that he should most definitely not give an answer to so he won't look as pathetic as he feels analyzing the situation.

Thankfully, with the next " _What's your name?_ " Blaine actually looks up at him – and, wow, those are a lot of very long and pretty eyelashes – with so much intent that Kurt feels like a) yes, that is most definitely a question for him specifically and b) he's going to catch fire in 3, 2, 1…

"Kurt," he says breathlessly, cheeks starting to heat up instantly, "I- I'm Kurt."

Blaine blushes hard as he rapidly tears off his earphones.

"Sorry." He's breathless, too. Good. "I couldn't hear you."

"I'm Kurt," Kurt repeats, giving Blaine a tentative smile, and hoping that he's still on the right track with his interpretation of Blaine's song choice, but if the way Blaine is beaming at him is anything to go by, he's not all that wrong.

"It is very nice to meet you… _Kurt_."

The way he says his name makes Kurt's toes curl.

"I'd say the same but I've known your name for a bit now," Kurt replies with a grin that he really can't stop.

Is this flirting? Is _he_ flirting with someone? He really has to consult Rachel later.

He uses the bus ride, once again seating himself all the way in the back while Blaine stays in the front, to send her a bunch of rambly messages.

* * *

Texting Rachel was a bad idea. A bad, bad idea.

It's how Kurt finds himself dreading the wait at the bus station because he's sort of grown a tail. A human tail.

A double-human tail, if you will, consisting of his two nosy flatmates who are way too conniving and unpredictable for Kurt to feel comfortable.

So, basically, he breaks out into a sweat as soon as he positions himself next to Blaine, knowing that Rachel and Santana are watching like teenagers at a Twilight premiere.

He deliberately chooses to ignore the triumphant voice in his head that tells him Blaine just might or might not have glanced at him briefly before breaking out in song as if he's been waiting for Kurt.

" _Could it be? Yes, it could. Something's coming, something good, if I can wait! Somethi-_ oh, hi, Kurt."

Blaine turns to face him fully, a little too calculated, as if he chose the song and the specific line on purpose, and Kurt only barely manages not to blush.

His lack of reaction probably confuses Blaine because there's a little apprehension in his eyes all of a sudden, as if he's looking for a green light to continue their little flirt, but Kurt knows he can't confirm anything today.

"Hi, Blaine," he says, keeping his voice as casual as possible.

He'd usually follow it up by a little comment about how Blaine would be the perfect Tony, or how he auditioned for the role his senior year of high school, but everything seems to risky now that his two best friends are lurking behind them like they're waiting to scream, "Now kiss!" or something equally as humiliating.

Though Kurt has to admit the awkward silence that follows his lack of words isn't all that better.

Blaine looks a little disappointed as he goes back to rocking back and forth in time with the rhythm of the song, and Kurt bites his lip to keep from blurting out something random that'll make things even worse.

It's only when the bus is coming to a stop in front of them that he even realizes the girls have been plotting something behind his back.

"Kurt, wait up!" Rachel calls when he makes his way onto the bus. She squeezes herself into the space between Blaine and him and makes sure to explain her presence while swiping her metro card. "Santana and I just got a call from Gunther saying that we have to cover for two sick people at work, and we thought we'd ride with you."

He knows Blaine is watching his face so he can't give Rachel a murderous look but does kick her shoe in an attempt to make her stop.

"Hobbit, can you move?" Santana drawls, making Blaine jump a little. "I need to swipe my card."

Kurt is about to deny any connection to them because if their plan is to make Blaine feel ignored and miserable, Kurt is even less on board than he was five minutes ago when they were just being creepy stalkers.

"Santana," Rachel chastises, and Kurt's trained ear recognizes her acting voice immediately. "Don't be rude to Kurt's friend. Sorry we interrupted you, we're Kurt's roomies."

Kurt still isn't sure what exactly they are doing but things get a bit more obvious when Rachel steers both of them towards a four-seat section in the front of the bus. He sits across from Blaine, and shoots him an apologetic look that Blaine accepts with a little smile.

"My name is Rachel," Rachel continues as if nothing's happened. "And you are…?"

"Blaine, nice to meet you."

"Santana. And you apparently already know Kurt," Santana pipes up before plumping down next to Blaine. "How did that happen?"

Kurt watches Blaine's face carefully as he replies smoothly, "We've met at the bus stop a few times. I…" He laughs a little at himself. "I have this horrible tendency to just break out into song and Kurt's been nice enough not to judge me."

"Oh, but why would he?" Rachel asks at once. "We were in glee club in high school so trust me, we've all been there."

"That makes sense," Blaine says with a curious smile directed at Kurt. "And explains the gorgeous voice."

Kurt blushes immediately.

"I know, right? Kurt's _amazing_ ," Santana says as sweetly as she can, which unsurprisingly still isn't all that sweet, and she's teasing Kurt with a dangerous gleam in her eye. "So what's your story? Were you in glee club, too?"

"Well, yeah, actually-"

"Rachel, look," Santana interrupts him, looking at her wrist even though there's no watch, "we really need to hurry if we want to make it in time for our shift."

"Oh no, we probably should get off at the next stop then, we'll be faster if we walk."

Lies. They're full of lies.

"Well, you two continue talking, I'm sure that was a very interesting story you were about to tell," Santana tells them. "Bye, Blaine!"

"Nice to meet you, Blaine," Rachel joins in as she gets up as well. "Hey, do you know Callbacks? We go there all the time. You should give us your number so we can check out that voice of yours."

"Rachel, we have to go."

"Okay, just give your number to Kurt, we'll call you!"

And then they're gone.

Kurt sits there, body glued to his seat and eyes glued to his feet.

"They seem nice," Blaine comments.

Kurt lifts his eyes to look at Blaine. "I'm sorry, they're a bit… much."

"I don't mind," Blaine says, lifting his shoulders in a short shrug. "So… Callbacks, huh?"

Oh, god, the plan's actually working. Kurt doesn't know whether to be annoyed or impressed with his friends.

"You know of it?" he asks.

"Sure," Blaine says. "I think every musical theatre nerd in New York must have heard of it by now, right?"

"Have you ever gone?"

"No," Blaine admits, and there's another hint of a smile playing around his lips (not that Kurt's looking or anything). "But I've always wanted to go."

"Well…" _Come on, Hummel, they already did all the work for you, it's not even awkward because they asked him first._ "The offer still stands, if you want to come with us."

"That'd be nice, if I'm not intruding…?"

Kurt shakes his head quickly. "Of course not!"

"Great." Blaine bites his lip. "Should I give you my number?"

"Well, since you're asking so nicely," Kurt says, fishing his phone out of his pocket with a small grin.

When he's saved Blaine's number, heart thumping only a little too fast, he feels the awkward silence threatening to settle again.

Blaine chuckles and throws Kurt a nervous glance before starting to sing, with a silly little wink, " _Hey, I just met you and this is crazy…_ "

"Oh, god," Kurt groans, but he can't help the laugh that bubbles up in his chest.

Blaine continues for a little while before he actually starts telling Kurt all about his glee club experience and before Kurt knows it, he's missed his stop at NYADA because he's too busy comparing stage combat classes with Blaine, who's taking one at NYU, and bonding over a shared love for fashion magazines and Broadway shows.

The walk back to his own school, when he's more or less dropped off Blaine at his, is totally worth having gotten to know Blaine a little better this morning.

* * *

 _I know Rachel said we'd call but I'm afraid you might start singing something ridiculous. – K_

 _That has got to be the weirdest (and maybe most insulting?) invitation to a karaoke night I've ever gotten. – B_

 _Am I wrong, though? – K_

 _Yes. – B_

 _Come on, you totally had a number prepared just for the occasion. – K_

 _Alright, fine. You're right. I do have a song in mind. – B_

 _Hehe. Tell me. – K_

 _No. – B_

 _Please? – K_

 _You should call me and find out. ;) – B_

Kurt's grateful that Santana and Rachel are both out because he's sure he's smiling way too wide (it's just a winky face, isn't he just pathetic, wow) and he'd never hear the end of it if they were there.

He smooths the material of his jeans as he waits for Blaine to pick up.

" _Hello?_ " it rings through the speaker. " _Is it me you're looking for?_ "

Kurt almost dies laughing.

* * *

They make plans to go to Callbacks a week later, and Kurt spends the week begging the girls not to dodge him there. Really, he appreciates their effort of trying to make the flirt and date process go a little bit faster, but by now he's pretty sure he doesn't need their help.

Yeah, sure, he's still somewhat hesitant to just flat-out ask Blaine to go on a date but that doesn't mean he can't enjoy the ride while he works up the nerve to do it, does it? And boy, is he enjoying having someone to flirt with.

On Wednesday, they perform a mini duet of P!nk's _Perfect_ , and a little girl asks her mother if she can tip them. (Kurt intends on taking the money, but Blaine refuses right away and then it would just be impolite if Kurt stretched out his hand.)

On Thursday, Kurt wears his "Likes Boys" t-shirt under his open plaid jacket just for the kicks, and after a little double-take, Blaine smirks and scrolls through his playlist quickly before bursting out into song, " _You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream…_ " (Kurt thought he was prepared for the serenade this time but he still sighs in relief when the bus comes before Blaine can continue singing about how Kurt turns him on.)

On Friday, Kurt does Blaine one better. He goes to the bus station early, puts on his own music, and waits for Blaine. When he finally comes strolling around the corner, looking pleasantly surprised that Kurt is already waiting for him (well, for the bus, but whom is he kidding, really), Kurt starts singing.

" _I was alone, I took a ride, I didn't know what I would fine there._ "

Blaine's mouth opens into a big, goofy smile when he realizes he's being serenaded for once.

" _Another road where maybe I could see another kind of mind there._ "

" _Oooh, then I suddenly see you,_ " Blaine joins in suddenly, " _ooh, did I tell you I need you? Every single day of my life…_ "

" _Got to get you into my life!_ " they both sing-shout, and a random passerby almost drops his shopping bags in shock.

"Sorry, sir!" Kurt calls out, voice coming out more amused than sincere, but the man still gives him a nod and a little smile before continuing on his way.

Their bus ride is spent with Blaine begging Kurt to sing more and Kurt promising that he's going to sing something at Callbacks.

Which brings him here – to the stage on Saturday night.

Despite Rachel's numerous requests, Blaine has so far denied every singing opportunity and insisted instead on wanting to hear all of them sing (though the way he looked at Kurt while saying it told Kurt he was cashing in on Kurt's promise).

Since Elliott and Dani decided to join them, the song choice is fairly obvious, and Kurt makes sure to mention that they're all in a band together when he announces their song.

" _Get into the groove, boy, you've got to prove your love to me,_ " they start, and Kurt sees Blaine's eyes shining all the way up to him when he makes his way to the front stage to sing his solo.

He makes sure to look right at Blaine when he sings the last two lines, " _We could be lovers if the rhythm's right, I hope this feeling never ends tonight._ "

He throws a wink over his shoulder for good measure and hopes that Blaine catches it. When he takes position next to Rachel to make room for Elliott, he looks back at Blaine and sees him biting his lip, eyes still fixated on Kurt even though he's not signing anymore.

God, he really does hope this feeling never ends tonight.

* * *

As soon as they're back at the table, Blaine gets up and grabs Kurt by the arm to keep him from sitting down.

"You were all awesome!" he gushes. "But do you mind if I steal Kurt for a minute?"

"Not at all, go ahead," Dani says with a smirk, and the next thing Kurt knows is that he's being steered towards the entrance of the bar.

When they're outside and not blocking the way for other guests, Blaine turns around and blurts, "The rhythm's right… right?"

Kurt doesn't even need to think about what Blaine's asking.

"Yeah," he breathes out, " _so_ right."

Then there's another pair of lips on his, and he's trying to keep the volume of the victory-proclaiming voice in his head to a minimum so he can focus on the noises Blaine is making instead. He opens his mouth in time with Blaine's and lets the feeling of pure bliss wash over him as they continue making out (in plain sight but thankfully Callbacks isn't anywhere near the big streets of NYC so Kurt doesn't mind at all).

When they break apart to breathe, Blaine pants, "I was going to sing a song for you in there but then I couldn't wait."

"I'm glad you didn't," Kurt mumbles, thumbing the material of Blaine's sweater, still a bit dizzy. "But I want to know what song."

Blaine takes a deep breath as if to steel himself.

" _If you want my body, and you think I'm sexy, come o-_ "

"Shut up," Kurt laughs, punching a smirking Blaine in the arm lightly.

"Alright, alright." Blaine's smirk fades and is replaced by something a bit softer. "It was something else."

"What?"

"You see, I want to sing it," Blaine says, and his grin is giving away how much he's enjoying teasing Kurt, "but if I do, I can't keep kissing you, so…"

Kurt ducks his head.

"Do you have your phone and your earbuds with you?" he asks.

Blaine laughs. "Have you _met_ me?" He pulls them out of his pocket. "Of course I have them with me."

"Well, then… play it and keep going."

"Okay, hold on." Blaine scrolls through his playlist before handing Kurt one earbud. The song isn't playing yet, and Kurt can sense a moment of self-consciousness as Blaine looks at him, scratching his neck with the hand that isn't holding his phone.

"Something wrong?" Kurt asks worriedly.

"No, just… this is going to be very cheesy." Blaine looks sheepish. "And there's words I'm pretty sure shouldn't apply just yet."

 _Just yet._

Kurt smiles. "Well, if it helps, I'm probably going to beg you to go on a date with me halfway through the song no matter what it is…"

"That actually does help." Blaine returns the smile. "Okay, here goes…"

He presses play, and a soft beat and guitar music fill Kurt's right ear.

"Ed Sheeran," he guesses, and Blaine nods.

He listens to the lyrics for a while, stepping closer to Blaine after a minute of it and wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

 _I've fallen for your eyes, but they don't know me yet._

 _And the feeling I forget, I'm in love now._

"It's not-" Blaine starts to say immediately, but Kurt knows the lyrics that come next and if he's going to have a really romantic kiss on a wonderful night out with the guy he's kind of crushing on, he's going to do it right, no matter if the words are a bit too big for them now.

He kisses Blaine just as the refrain starts.

 _Kiss me like you wanna be loved._

He stays out with Blaine for what feels like an eternity, watching the stars and kissing and listening to more music, and when Santana taps him on the shoulder to tell him they've paid for their drinks and are moving the party to the loft, Kurt doesn't even need to ask Blaine if he wants to come with him because they've already decided that Blaine can stay over.

And when he awakes to a carefully soft voice after a night of having drunk too much wine with his friends, and blinks his eyes open to spot Blaine sitting on his bed in Kurt's pajamas, his rendition of Justin Bieber's _Boyfriend_ getting more enthusiastic with every glare he gets from his… well, boyfriend, Kurt knows the lyrics of their song are already a step closer to coming true.


End file.
